The present invention relates to data processing by a computing device, and more particularly to data loss prevention techniques.
User interfaces facilitate the interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input. User interfaces come in many varieties, and are designed to work in concert with application programs. A common scenario involving user interfaces is a network application, where a network connects an application program running on a server and one or more user interfaces running on client devices. The client/server relationship is one in which a server provides services to the client devices. Both the client devices and the server typically have a network interface for accessing networks such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or the Internet.
In a network environment, a common client device is a personal computer and a common client program with a user interface is a Web browser. The client program enables networked communication between the client device and a server using a data transfer protocol, e.g., the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), to exchange files, images, or programs. HTTP is a request/response-type protocol that specifies how the client device and the server communicate with each other. The server may receive a request from the client device using HTTP, respond to the request, and then close the connection. HTTP is a stateless protocol, meaning that each time a client device requests a Web page, the server will respond to the request independently of any previous requests by the client device, and without recording the request.
The contents of a file transmitted from the server and intended for display in the client program on the client device may be marked up with Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code or Extensible Markup Language (XML) code. HTML is a language that is used to describe the structure of a document, such as a Web page. Client programs interpret HTML code to determine how to display the information contained in the page. A user may request a Web page from a server by clicking on a hyperlink or specifying a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) string. A URL can be used to identify the address of a file that may be accessed on the Internet. The address identifies the Web server on which the file is stored and the directory in which the file is located. When the server receiving the URL request finds the sought Web page, the server sends the page to the client device so that the client device can use that Web page, for example, by generating a display for a user according to the Web page.